Harry Potter and Grand Theft Auto V
by Prince Chupac
Summary: Harry and Ron go to Los Santos to live the American Dream
1. Chapter 1

In London, England

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were watching the news and the newsman said we are here in Los Santos the best city in Untied States and Harry said let's go there and Ron said maybe we should ask Hermione if we could go there because she is my girlfriend and Harry said she is at the burrow with Ginny.

At the Burrow

Harry and Ron went into Ginny's room and Ron said Hermione you are sleeping with my sister and Harry pukes and said Hey Ron Want to get the "rock" out of here? Then Ron said "Rock" yeah. Then Harry said you girlfriend is a lesbian with your sister and they got on the plane to Los Santos

Please comment

Next time is Harry and Ron get to Los Santos and I hadn't got to the end of GTA V yet so I choose the deathwish this is after the deathwish


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is after Deathly Hallows Harry and Ginny do not get together and the reason Ron was is watching the news in the last chapter because he was didn't have anything to do at Harry's house which is the 12 Grimmauld Place so let's get to the story. **

**In Los Santos International Airport**

Harry and Ron got off the plane and call for a cab and they went to a motel on Jamestown St and they call Molly Weasley that they are in Los Santos. Then Harry and Ron went Premium Deluxe Motorsport to gets jobs and Simeon Yetarian said you are hired and he said to get a 9f Obey on Vespucci Beach and Harry said let's go Ron and they did.

**At Vespucci Beach**

Harry drove the 9f Obey to Ammo Nation to get a 10 sticky bombs and plants in the car and drives to Premium Deluxe Motorsport and said he you go boss and Simeon Yetarian gave them 100,000,000 dollars and said I see you when I call you and Harry said see you later and said Ron let's get the fuck out of here and walks to their car a red Tornado and Harry pulls the trigger and Premium Deluxe Motorsport blows up and Harry said let's checked out the motel.

At the motel

Harry and Ron check out the motel and bought a Mansion right next to Michael's house.

End of chapter 2

RIP

Simeon Yetarian

Fuck you sick asshole


	3. Meeting TP and Bird is the word

In Vinewood hills

Harry and Ron were in their house then there was a knock on the door and Ron answers the door and Ron said hello and Michael said hello and Harry said hi what is your name and Michael said Michael De Santa and then Franklin said Michael! And Michael said what is Franklin and Franklin said it is Trevor and Michael said I see you later and in a couple of hours and Ron said okay.

At Hogwarts

Everyone was watching Harry and Ron meeting Michael and now they are heading to Burger Shot to get a burger shot to get something to eat then Trevor was there yelling at the cashier to bring his food to his table then the Chinese came said you screw up Mr. Phillips and then Harry said let's help this guy then they punch a Chinese guy then a song came on A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird

Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, don't you know about the bird

Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a

A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird

Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, don't you know about the bird

Well, everybody's talking about the bird

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird

Surfin' bird

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb, aaah

Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa

Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-ooma-mow -mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oom-oom-oom

Oom-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-a-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow

Papa-oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow

Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow

Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow

Well, don't you know about the bird

Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow.

Then Harry, Ron, Trevor drove to Sandy Shores.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**In the great hall **

Ginny and Hermione and the Weasleys are going to bring back Harry and Ron from Los Santos. Then Hermione hide a diary in bag.

**In Sandy Shores **

Harry and Ron now have jobs at Trevor Phillips Industries and they are going to keep this job don't like Harry and Ron's last job.

**30 minutes later…**

Ginny and Hermione got to sandy shores and Hermione sees Harry and Ron and her diary drops on the ground and Ginny picks Hermione's diary and it reads

Dear diary

It is September, 1991

I call Harry an idiot but I haven't told him I love him and I want to be Mrs. Hermione Potter and I hate to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley and Ginny said that bitch and sees Hermione hugs Harry and runs to Harry said it is me or Hermione and Harry said what you are talking about Ginny and Hermione said I love you Harry Potter and sings Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

[repeat]

[Chorus x2]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

End of chapter IV


	5. Celebration

**Harry's POV **

**In Sandy Shores **

Harry and Ron were getting a job done for they have to steal a plane full of cocaine and delivered to Canadian man call William Brown.

**In the airspace **

Harry and Ron are high jacking the plane with cocaine they drop it into a cargo boat and fly back Trevor Phillips Air space. Then Trevor said you guys did well now let's celebrate.

In Harry and Ron's Mansion

Harry and Ron invite Michael and Franklin and Trevor then a radio came on Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here

A celebration to last throughout the years

So bring your good times, and your laughter too

We gonna celebrate your party with you

Come on now

Celebration

Let's all celebrate and have a good time

Celebration

We gonna celebrate and have a good time

It's time to come together

It's up to you, what's your pleasure

Everyone around the world

Come on!

Yahoo! It's a celebration

Yahoo!

(stop here)

Celebrate good times, come on!

It's a celebration

Celebrate good times, come on!

Let's celebrate

We're gonna have a good time tonight

Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight

Let's celebrate, it's all right

Baby

We're gonna have a good time tonight (Celebration)

Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight (Celebration)

Let's celebrate, it's all right

Yahoo!

Yahoo!

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on!

It's a celebration!

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)

'Cause everything's gonna be all right

Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)

(Let's celebrate)

How do you like this chapter it is good the next chapter is the first heist in GTA V the Jewel Store Job


	6. Writer's Note

Dear everyone this Harry Potter and Grand Theft auto crossover is after Deathly Hallows and after GTA V


	7. The Jewel Store Job

**On October 13, 1998 **

Michael comes to Harry and Ron's Mansion to talk them about The Jewel Store Job and Harry said count us in to help you and Michael said okay meets at Darnell Bros in La Puerta. Then Harry and Ron drove to La Puerta where Darnell Bros Garment Factory.

**In Darnell Bros garment factory**

Michael was telling everyone the plan to enter the Jewelry store and walk out said Eddie Toh Franklin drive to the place we need to go Harry and Ron are with me.

At the jewelry store

Michael, Packie, Harry, Ron are put on gas mask and smash the glass with the jewelry and Paige said 90 seconds and Harry said that all the jewelry and Harry and Ron , Packie, Franklin got on the bikes and drove off then the cops see them. Then a song came on Bad boys, whatcha want

Watcha want, whatcha gonna do?

When sheriff John Brown come for you

Tell me whatcha wanna do, whatcha gonna do?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

When you were eight and you had bad traits

You go to school and learn the golden rule

So why are you acting like a bloody fool?

If you get hot, you must get cool

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

You chuck it on that one

You chuck it on this one

You chuck it on your mother

And you chuck it on your father

You chuck it on your brother

And you chuck it on your sister

You chuck it on that one

And you chuck it on me

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Nobody now give you no break

Police now give you no break

Not soldier man give you no break

Not even you idren now give you no breaks

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Why did you have to act so mean?

Don't you know you're human being?

Born of a mother with the love of a father

Reflections come and reflections go

I know sometimes you wanna let go

I know sometimes you want to let go

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

You're too bad, you're too rude

You're too bad, you're too rude

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

You chuck it on that one

You chuck it on this one

You chuck it on your mother

And you chuck it on your father

You chuck it on your brother

And you chuck it on your sister

You chuck it on that one

And you chuck it on me

Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?

Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Then the boys went into a tunnel to lead to Los Santos River and moments later them came out the tunnel then Michael crashed into the cops cars and then they got into the truck and went to the Darnell Bros garment factory.

The Reason Trevor wasn't in this Chapter because he working on Trevor Phillips Enterprises.


End file.
